


The beginning

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: Willdip winner of poll in twitter no explicit lewdMason is 19 y/oWill is older than universe but he looks 18- 21 y/oMentions of r*peAnd tortureNothing too graphic
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Willdip winner of poll in twitter no explicit lewd 
> 
> Mason is 19 y/o 
> 
> Will is older than universe but he looks 18- 21 y/o 
> 
> Mentions of r*pe  
> And torture  
> Nothing too graphic 
> 
> English is not my first language  
> I apologise for grammatical mistakes

"Months of hard work will finally pay off, when he give himself completely to me tonight, I'll control all his powers, all his knowledge, and better we would be bounded together, an immortal bound that nothing would break, he will be mine forever, after tonight there's no escape for Will" was all Mason could think while preparing his room drawing the sigil and placing little details that Will like, flowers mostly, everything was ready, the only thing was wait for Ford and Mabel to leave, they will be in a shopping trip, well Mabel will, once they go the fun begins.

Of course Mabel knew about all this, and that's why she is taking Ford away for a few days, once they have fully access to Will's powers she would get Gideon and not one will stop her.

both twins had tried to get Will's heart since last year, however were Mabel fail Mason win, since Mabel was and still is the one to torture Will, it was natural that the demon rejected her affection even when he desperately needed.

Mason in the other hand was more calm, he hurt Will only when something bother him, which was great to win Will's heart and love, poor innocent and clueless demon he truly believe Mason could love something so inferior, so disgusting yet at the same time intriguing. 

Will was nervous, he like Mason, he may even love him, he surely change this past year, no more punishments, he stop Mabel every time he can, and did everything he could to stop Ford and his experiments, Will was truly grateful for this, he was so grateful that he would lay with Mason tonight, Will wanted too, it wasn't only to thanked him, but he was also nervous, too nervous, what if Mason was just using him, or it was only a cruel joke, Will's heart couldn't survive something like that, shaking his head the blue haired demon focus again in his current task, preparing meal for them, he need to stop over thinking about tonight event, and trust that Mason's change was real.

The mansion was silent, only two person were in the enormous place, a blue haired demon who was nervously playing with his fingers while sitting on his master's bed and a brown haired male who looked at the young looking demon and sit besides him with a sigh before speak 

"We don't have to Will" he say softly placing his hand on Will's cheek.

Will blushed by his action and shake his head softly "I want t-to Master..., I'm j-just nervous.." 

"I'm nervous too Will, and you don't need to call me master when we are alone" 

Will was about to apology but soft lips silenced him.

After a few more kisses, Will was laying on bed, using only his underwear, with Mason over him biting softly at his neck slowly lowering leaving a trail of kisses all over his torso, Will's body was truly sensitive not been used to this type of contact, while Mason continue his ministrations Will clawed softly at the sheets panting, his mind foggy while his body feel more and more hot with each passing second a soft moan leave his lips while Mason enter him, with their climax a mark appeared on their back, bounding them for eternity, a soft and timid "I l-love you" is heard before a kiss seal the new bound, Will just surrender himself to Mason, and Mason without knowing tied his soul to Will's destiny after some minutes were the only sound was their respirations a calm voice say "love you" whether those words are real or not neither know, but they put a smile in Will's face


	2. The end..?

Will didn't know what to expect the next morning after their intimacy, but he surely wasn't expecting to see Mason bringing him breakfast, it was a sweet detail that not one did for him before.

Something that melt Will's heart and erase any doubt he have towards Mason's intentions.

It was the first day in forty years that Will could take a rest, no chores, no cooking, no fear, no punishment, nothing, just stay in bed, with the brown haired boy who stole part of his heart.

A perfect day, that ended with Will clutching the sheets and moaning Mason's name over and over through the night, Will didn't knew his body could feel like that, but he wasn't complaining either.

It been six months since those two wonderful days were Mason and him joined their bodies, six months, without a single interaction, not even a single kiss, and that wouldn't be a problem for Will if he could at least see and hug Mason, or even hear his voice.

Sadly that isn't possible since the day, Stanford send Mason away, after learn about their relationship, which was barely starting, a single misstep caused Ford to be suspicious about them, after torturing Will and forcefully watching his memories of those intimate moments, he send Mason away, to university, and he won't be back until new year's eve, which is four months away.

Months that Will fear, since the day Ford learn about their bond it's rare the day were Will isn't bleeding or have bruises all over, the punishments become much more brutal since that day, and it's just to hurt him it's just rage behind those punishments nothing more.

Ford was furious with both, especially with Will, he knew the demon over forty years ago and never knew about this could be made, he wanted to have the bond too, he want it so bad that one night he tied Will onto a bed to try and repeat what Mason did, it was an awful and painful experience for Will, he yell and scream asking for help or mercy from Ford neither of which he received it was useless to explain that the bond could only be made under certain circumstances not only with sex, forced or not.

After that dreadful day Will was forced to use a shock collar, with a higher voltage that a normal one, every tiny mistake was punished by a shock, and some times he was shocked just for fun.

It was a whole new hellish nightmare he lived now.

Two years passed and Mason still lived away, he was home just for a few days, ten maximum each year, for special and specific days, Ford's birthday, the twins birthday, Halloween party, Christmas party, and four days in December from 30th of December which was the day when the Telepathy twins did an unique show each year, which it was a success like always was, 31 when the telepathy twins signed autographs around town before new year's party, the 1 when they rest and he leave the 2 of January.

And in all those days the brown haired man didn't even look at Will, he was totally ignored, at first Will create excuses for him, but he stopped, now he is just empty.

Will stopped asking for water or food, not that he don't need it, but the pain wasn't worthy and he feel so hopeless, he reached a point of malnutrition that for a human it would be deadly, it was so much that mistress Mabel, the most cruel of them, feel pity for him, forcing food down his throat each Saturday.

Three years passed after the bond was created when Ford starter to feel bad, after months of sickness Ford died, his soul was too weak that not even Will could help him, the chains disappear Will was finally free from him, but was too broken too empty to really care.

Mabel move out of the mansion a few months after Ford's dead, and Will stay alone in that big building working, repeating the same chores over and over, until Mason move back into the mansion at the end of that year, the Gleeful heir, now a full grown up man, found the house fully decorated, and Will in the basement crying, extremely weak and almost fully broken.

Would Mason help him or finish what Ford started, at the moment of their hug neither know.


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this one I finish the Willdip 
> 
> I don't discard moving this to a different book, maybe I could do a ship book.
> 
> But for now here is the end.

It been almost ten years and Mason can't say he don't like Will's company, the demon was quiet, have knowledge, like to read, can play instruments, sing pretty good, is an excellent cook, is immortal, is the perfect partner for him, since after the bond he was immortal too, but there's no love, is a partnership, or Mason believe it.

After Mason found Will crying downstairs, he take care of him, until slowly but surely Will recuperate everything those years take away.

It been three years of peace for both, they still live in the mansion, Will have his own room but they sleep together most of the time.

Will can use magic to do the chores, except cooking, he like cooking, he can eat, he can do whatever he desire, but he have to be back at 10 pm each night, and Will don't have a problem with that.

They have a strange relationship, they can have days were neither see each other, but there's also days when they do nothing but stay in bed together.

There's day when memories are too much for Will and Mason is always there to bring him back to present, and there's days when Mason is stuck in his own thoughts and Will is there to bring him out of his head.

They have a strong bond and a good partnership that sound more close to love than anything else.

But if you ask them neither would admit it, but behind the close door of their room there's night when the other think his partner is asleep and those forbidden words come out like a secret, like a confession, a soft and calm whispered 

"I love you"


End file.
